


You left.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Happy Ending, He/Him pronouns used for reader, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Time Skips, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: With how you were left, it’s not outrageous how protective you were. With the product of your relationship and your feelings. What was wrong with that? Nothing. And Draco knows that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Kudos: 60





	You left.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: Nudity? Not really, mpreg (off-screen), time skips  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> *this is post war and non-epilogue compliant  
> **reader and draco are ~21 years old at the beginning and around ~29/30 during the 'main' part

"What are you doing?" 

You yawned and stretched as sleep slowly left your body. You absently rubbed your eyes and sat up, looking around the room a bit before your eyes landed on the blond. 

Draco paused what he was doing, his back going stiff to you as he realized he was caught. "I'm leaving." He said simply. His words held no emotion to what he inferred from the tone. 

"What do you mean?" Now you were fully awake. What was going on?

"I got accepted to a seven-year contract with a master curse breaker who is going to teach me and employ me under him for Gringotts. I'm leaving for Egypt in an hour." 

For a moment, you ignored Draco's shuffling as you processed Draco's words. He was leaving?

"Why didn't you say anything about this earlier? Couldn't we have talked about this before you try to leave before I wake up without so much of a good-bye?" You hissed though there was no venom in your tone, only hurt. 

"What would you have said if I brought this up to you? Would you have let me go?" Draco snapped back like a petulant child. 

Your eyes softened a bit as he ran a hand through his hair, "Of course I would, I know you've been really researching career ideas and I would have supported you 100%. But why go to the lengths to keep this from me?" You hesitated before continuing, "I know we haven't really been vocal on whatever this is between us, but I thought we were close enough to talk about things like this?" 

Draco's lips pursed and your heart ached, you knew you weren't going to like whatever was to come from the blond's lips next. 

"I need some time away, from the wizarding world and expectations, I need time away from you, just to be by myself," Draco stated, grabbed a few miscellaneous things from his dresser. 

Everything seemed to stop at that. You wanted to reel back and snarl at the man you thought you loved. Now, you weren't so sure. 

"I would have given you that time away, but to fuck me and try to leave for seven years without saying anything?!" You bit out, quickly standing and looking around the room for your scattered clothes, ignoring your own nudity as you walked around the room with haste. 

"Don't be like this [Name]," Draco tried but stopped short at the sharp look you gave him.

"No, you don't be like this! What did you expect me to do when I woke up and found you missing and gone for good?" You asked as you shoved your legs into your pants and jeans, "Did you expect me to wait for you? Go looking for you? What did you expect of me?" 

"[Name]..." 

"No, don't '[Name]' me. I have every right to be mad at you! You were going to leave without a word! I thought... I thought this was something real between us, I thought I was falling in love with you," You cried with tears filling your eyes. 

"Thought?" Draco choked out. 

"I don't know what I think anymore. I still can't believe what you were about to do! Merlin Draco, why?" You pleaded before taking a step back and hardening your expression again. "You know what, don't answer that. I hope your mastery goes well and that it makes you happy," You said as you finished getting dressed, quickly shoving your boots on, "I'm happy for you if this is what you really wanted to do." 

Draco could only stare wide-eyed as he watched you grab your things from around the room and apparate out with only one last look of hurt. 

What had he done?

\- - - 

"Merlin, is that you Draco?" 

The blond looked up from his place at the bar towards the sound of his name. He eyed the individual for a moment before a flash of recognition crossed his mind and he smiled slightly. 

"Yeah, how have you been Neville?" He asked, taking a sip of his tea. 

"I've been good, and you? Where have you been all these years?" The former Gryffindor asked as he took a seat next to Draco. 

"Egypt. I'm a curse breaker. I took an apprenticeship under a master and have been a master myself for almost four years. What about you?" Draco thanked the waitress who brought over his food as he was talking. 

"Wow, really? Do you like it?" At Draco smile and nod, Neville continued, "I'm the new Herbology professor at Hogwarts. I see that doesn't surprise you," He added in an amused tone as Draco snickered. 

"Well, you were known as one of the best students in the class and held the top spot for the subject all seven years of our schooling, so it's not so surprising. How is Hogwarts these days? I was called by the Headmistress over a few students who were looking into curse breaking," He explained. 

"It's changed quite a bit actually. They finally got rid of Binns and have a real professor teaching History now," Draco nodded, "DADA is gone and is now replaced by simply a defense class that covers the majority of light and dark subjects. There are two new classes that are required by first years. Muggle-borns and muggle-raised half-bloods are required to take a wizarding culture class, and wizard-raised half-bloods and purebloods are required to take a muggle studies class." 

"That's quite amazing," Draco said after finishing a few bites of his stew, "Are the classes working out?" 

"So far yes, they've been in place for about six years now? And all the students have loved the classes, the muggle-borns are so much more at ease at Hogwarts now, and the muggle prejudice has gone down significantly in the student population from the class alone." Neville gushed, clearly happy with the classes and turn out of them. 

"Who teaches those classes?" Draco asked curiously. He was severely out of the loop for being out of the country for so long. 

"Uh, [Full Name] does actually. He teaches both of them," Neville said a bit awkwardly. He knew only the gist of your relationship with Draco. 

Draco snorted, "I would not have pegged him for a teacher, especially of such classes. He seemed rather indifferent to wizarding traditions and what not before." 

"Actually," The other wizard started, "[Name] took many Wizarding cultures and etiquette classes to be qualified to teach it." 

"What?" 

"Yeah. He took them for years before he even heard about the position opening up." Neville explained.

Draco hummed at the information, trying to process what that meant, but quickly shoved the thought aside. He was over that period of his life and he didn't need to revisit it. 

Neville sat for a few minutes longer and chatted with Draco a bit before Hannah showed up ready for their date and left the blond to his own devices. 

After he finished eating and downed a cup of tea, Draco headed up to the room he booked at the inn for the next week while he spoke with Headmistress McGonagall about the seventh year students who wished to pursue curse breaking and their options. 

\- - -

It was the second term for the Hogwarts students, only the second week from being back from winter break. He was meeting with the students so soon so that he could help them prepare for the required NEWTS that they would need to pass to even be considered for a curse-breaking apprenticeship. Also, if they found out this was not what they wished to do, they still had time to broaden their horizons. 

After meeting with McGonagall, he was told that he would meet with the students Saturday in one of the classrooms that they converted to a group study room. 

Just as he was leaving the headmistress' office, a small boy ran into him. 

"Excuse me," The small voice said. 

Draco wasn't sure what to make of the little boy. What teacher would have kids? As he was obviously not old enough to be here for himself. But what seemed to make him the most curious was the stock of pale blond hair that sat upon his head, as well as the vaguely familiar [color eyes]. 

"It's no problem," He replied smoothly to the child, he couldn't be older than eight, "Do you need some help?"

"No, sir," The boy shook his head, "I am meeting my dad here, I didn't want to be late." 

"Is that so?" Draco mused, looking around the halls to see if he could spot who the boy's father was, "What's your name?" 

Draco's eyebrows rose when he saw the boy narrowed his eyes at him, who was this child? 

"Jude!" A voice called from behind him, "There you are." 

Draco turned, and suddenly everything fell into place. Oh, how much older did you look. 

Your [color] hair was longer than he has ever seen in, pulled into a low pony-tail, a few strands of grey streaking your temples. What didn't seem to have changed was your vivid [color] eyes and your expressive face. He saw the joy of looking at your son, and then the cold apprehension when you saw him. He deserved that look from you though, and he knew this.

This was your son, and he couldn't help but be so confused, when did you have a son.

"Jude," You repeated, reaching your hand out from the boy to take, which he did, and you immediately pulled the boy against your side, partially shielding him from Draco. "Hello, Draco." You said curtly. 

"Hello," Draco said in response, "When did you..." He trailed off, not sure if he could even speak his question. 

"That is none of your concern. Now, if you will excuse us, we are late." You said quickly and coldly, ushering Jude towards the entrance of the Headmistress' office. 

The blond wizard watched the two of you disappear behind the gargoyle, not even stopping his eyes from following your arse as you walked. It had been too long since he left. 

With a sigh, he headed towards the quarters he was given for the duration of his stay, the only thought in his mind was you, and your little boy.

\- - 

"I'm so sorry we're late," You rushed as soon as you came through the floo, "Class ran behind as usual." 

Narcissa smiled at you and made a shushing noise, "Don't worry about it [Name]," She said taking both yours and Jude's cloaks, "It happens, and I have told you before that it does not matter if you are a few minutes late, I understand."

You sighed with a small smile, "I know, I just try to be as prompt as possible. I teach wizarding culture, and there is more than one reference to being on time as it shows respect to the host." You recited, Jude not needing the push to the parlor where they usually took tea. 

Narcissa chuckled and shook her head at your serious expression, "You are too much [Name]," She chided before placing both her hands on her hips when she made it to the parlor, staring down Jude, "Where is my hug?" She said with a faux scowl. 

Jude bolted upright from his place on the loveseat, rushing over to the woman, "'M sorry grandma!" He cried as he wrapped his arms tightly around her middle. 

The elder Malfoy smiled brightly and returned the hug, "Ah, now that's better, now we can have tea." She said with a grin. 

Jude took his seat back on the loveseat, you sitting down beside him just as a few house-elves popped in with the tea and biscuits. Narcissa sat in the armchair beside the loveseat. 

"So how have you been?" Narcissa asked after stirring a bit of sugar and milk into her tea, "Anything new?" 

You shot a nervous look to where Jude sat, Narcissa caught the look and made a face of concern, "We ran into Draco on our way here." 

"Did he say anything to Jude?" She asked immediately, "I thought he wasn't going to be back for another month, I'm sorry [Name], I would have warned you if I knew." 

You smiled and placed a hand on hers, "I know, it's ok. It just set me on edge. He asked about 'when this happened' if the reference to Jude, but other than that, nothing. I told him it was none of his concern and left."

The witch hummed, sipping her tea as she looked off in thought. This certainly would change some things. 

"What do you think I should do? He's bound to find out sooner or later, with him being home and I'm sure sooner or later he would wander into the tapestry room," You said a bit unsurely, "Y-You'd back me up if he tried to do something, right?" 

"Of course!" Narcissa said instantly, cupping one of your hands in both of hers, "If you kept Jude from me, I may not, but you are allowing me to have a relationship with my grandson that I would not have had before. My son is an idiot, I love him, but what he did back then was stupid. I do partially blame my husband for everything that he put in his head, but Draco is an adult, and all his choices were his own." 

You smiled gratefully at the woman, "Thank you, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you to help and support me."

"Of course, [Name], you are apart of this family, no matter what." With a sweet smile shared between the two of you, Jude started to get bored and wanted Narcissa to teach him how to play the piano. 

\- - 

The next time you saw Draco was less than a week later after your classes were finished.

You were going with a few students to the library to help them find books on an ancient wizarding tradition or the likes for their papers. Most of the Muggle-borns had no idea on what they should write, so you offered to help them. They were only first years after all. 

Draco was leaving the library as you and your group were walking in. 

You ignored him, only briefly making eye contact, but that didn't stop you from feeling his eyes burning holes into your back. 

A passive yet sad look overtook your features, however long Draco was supposed to be at Hogwarts, it was going to feel like years. Years and years of hell resurfacing in your mind and all you could do is put up your defensives and go on day by day. You wouldn't allow him to bring down your mood. 

\- - 

"When did [Name] have a child?" Draco asked one lunch he decided to share with Neville. 

The said man was still trying to piece together why the boy who used to torment him when they were kids suddenly slipped into his life and decided they were on enough friendly ground to take lunches together and discuss colleagues lives like this. They may have settled their differences years ago after the war, but he still found it odd. 

"When he was 22," Neville answered slowly, "Why do you ask?" 

"I'm just surprised, I ran into the little boy a few weeks back with [Name], he didn't seem too keen on talking about it," Draco said dismissively, bitting into a bread roll. 

Neville hummed and nodded awkwardly. He wasn't going to say anything else on the situation. He wasn't one to butt in on other people's situations, plus it was your business and he did not have the right to tell Draco anything. 

Draco sensed the atmosphere change and dropped the subject and instead, asking about the students who he was to be working with, seeing as Neville had them in some of his classes. 

\- -

The next time he saw Jude, you were with him. It was on a Sunday where there were no classes. 

He was walking towards the Quidditch pitch to fly a few laps, seeing as it relaxed him. Plus he couldn’t remember the last time he went flying. 

You were walking with Jude from the Black Lake, or that seemed to be the direction you were coming from. 

“But dad!” He heard Jude whine, “But grandma said most kids get their first broom when they’re eight! I want to learn how to fly before I start here at Hogwarts, please?” 

You shot your son a sharp look, “Jude,” You warned, “I have told you, you will wait until you are older to start, I even think eleven is too young to start flying. It’s too risky.” 

”But what if I’m extra careful? Plus you’d be right there,” He added as a second thought. 

With a sigh you stopped, turning slightly towards Draco as you noticed the male walking by, only to quickly turn back to Jude and kneel down to be eye-level with the boy, “Jude, sweetie, you know I am only doing this because I love you, right? Right now you are too young, too little to fly. Maybe when you turn nine, then we’ll talk.” 

Jude’s eyes lit up brightly at the idea, “Really?!” 

“I never promised anything, but I will be willing to hear you out then. But that is months away, can you wait?” 

“Of course! Wait till grandma hears!” Jude beamed and jumped up and down in place. 

You smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing up. Your eyes caught Draco’s for a moment and your heart stopped, the way he looked at you made you feel as if he was seeing straight through you. 

With a fiery blush, you hurried Jude along towards the castle. Not once turning back to face the hot eyes on you. It seemed like the old flame you tried to snuff out of your life never fully fizzled out, and that scared you. 

After watching you flee towards the castle, Draco came to the conclusion that he would have to talk to you. A serious talk.

There were a lot of unfinished words between the two of you, and whether the conversation turned out good or bad, he was sure the two of you would feel better after the fact. 

\- - 

In the middle of March when you found yourself cornered by Draco. 

“We need to talk,” Was all he said. His arms were stiffly crossed his body and his mask was completely mutual. If you only had the gift to hide your emotions, but you couldn’t. 

You were scared and nervous, a brief flicker of fear and uncertainty crossed your face as you nodded, letting him lead the way to a more private location. 

Draco lead you to the first floor, your classroom was on the third floor, to a portrait of a sophisticated looking woman where he whispered a password before loading the portrait open for you. You assumed these were his personal quarters due to the location and the fact you were greeted by a warm fire and two plush armchairs when you walked in.

”What did you wish to speak about?” You tried to sound indifferent, but your voice quivered slightly towards the end. 

Draco only maid a noise that he heard your question, but didn’t actually say something as he summoned a house elf to bring them two of you some tea and treats. 

As soon as the tea was popped onto the coffee table, Draco sat in one of the armchairs, gesturing to the other one for you to sit, which you did. 

“I wanted to talk about everything.” He said simply. 

“Ok...” You trailed off, sipping your tea to distract yourself from your racing heart. 

“When did you have a son?” Draco decided to ask first. 

A beat of silence passed, “Not long after you left,” You whispered, “He’s mine and only mine,” You added with venom lacing your words.

Draco was taken back by the fierceness in your voice, not that he would ever admit to being slightly fearful of when you used that tone. “Meaning...” He thought a bit harder for a moment, “You’re his bearer?” 

You flushed slightly and nodded, “He’s mine,” You repeated. 

“Who’s the other father?” He asked, not sending you a harsh look, not that you seemed to care. 

“That’s none of your business,” You hissed, “Why are you interrogating me?” 

“Because it’s an awful coincidence that when I come back to the UK you have a son that has the same age of how many years I’ve been gone and has the same shade of blonde hair I do, not to mention the fact everyone here seems so locked up tight on the subject,” Draco said in a raised voice. 

Taking a deep breath he continued, “All I am asking is, if Jude is mine, will you please tell me? And maybe let me try to be apart of his life?” 

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because he’s my son!” Draco yelled, making you tense and slosh your tea from his intensity. 

“He’s mine too,” You said calmly, finally coming to terms with yourself that you knew this day and time would come. “And he is yours.” 

Draco’s heart stopped at your soft words. Jude was his. 

“Why did you keep him from me?” Draco asked in a much more calmer voice.

You scoffed and ignored the tears welling up in your eyes, “How could I have told you if I could? You left me Draco, out of the blue and left me no way to contact you. What was I supposed to do?” 

“Did you know before I left?” 

“Of course not, if I did, I would have told you Draco, I’m not that much of a horrible person,” You bit out, “I found out a month after you were gone, and by then I was already two and a half months along.”

You bit your lip as you watched Draco fall into thought. You knew you would one day have to tell Draco everything, but you weren’t ready for the cocktail of emotions that would wash over you during the fact. 

“If I would have known I was a bearer, I would have pressed you to use protection, but that is in the past and I am sorry a child has come from our coupling.” 

“Are you saying you regret Jude?” 

You reeled back at the acusation, “No I am not, I’m not saying that at all. I am merely saying I regret giving my heart to you all those years ago. If I would have known you would have strung me along only to drop me like you did out of the blue, I would have saved my heart a lot of ache and pain.” 

“Are you saying you loved me?” Draco whispered in a tone you couldn’t decipher. 

Finally, a few tears fell from your eyes that you hastily wiped away, “Of course I am. I thought something was really going on between us back then. We were exclusive for months, and I loved you then even though I knew you never felt the same. I thought... I thought you were willing to open yourself up to me, to let me in and let me love you, but I was wrong. You proved your reputation right by leaving without so much as a good bye. 

“If you are asking me to feel guilty about keeping Jude from you, don’t even bother trying that shit. Jude knows his grandmother, the poor boy loves her dearly, he just doesn’t know you. Jude has been brought up traditionally with the help of your mother just in case he would be claimed as the next Malfoy heir, or if you failed to provide other children that you would claim as your heir.” 

Before Draco would sit and formulate a response, you stood and once again wiped your face of tears, “If that is all you wish to speak about, I am sure I have asked all your questions. Thank you for the tea.” You stated and excused yourself from Draco’s quarters. 

All Draco could do was sit dumbfound in his armchair. 

He wanted to be mad at you. He wanted to be angry and put you in your place, but you weren’t wrong at all. With the way he acted and the way he left, he gave you no way to even include him in his son’s life. 

He just wished he could get a second chance. 

\- - 

“Hello, Draco,” Narcissa said with a warm smile as he son stepped through the floo, “To what do I owe the unexpected visit?” 

Draco said nothing as they both settled in the parlor just off of the floo-room. 

“When did [Name] come to you?” The blond said in a soft voice, not looking up at his mother, simply starring straight ahead. 

Narcissa quietly made herself a cup of tea as she chose her words carefully. 

“When he was eight months pregnant and ready to burst,” She said with a small smile, “Did he tell you?” With Draco’s nod, she hummed in thought. 

“What... What did you do when he came to you? What happened? He seems to hostile and over-protective when it comes to Jude.” 

“[Name] came to me when he had no one else to go to. His family didn’t take too kindly to him getting pregnant out of wedlock and became very controlling. He was forced to quit his job and stay home, he was cut off from his friends, it was a sad sight.” 

Draco’s face scrunched up in distaste, he would have never thought that would happen to you. Your family seemed so normal even when you started seeing men. 

“He sent me a letter, asking for my help and briefly explained his situation. All he wanted was help out of his family, and that I was the very last resort as no body else was responding to his letters. All he asked was a way out and I had no obligation to do more than that.” Narcissa sighed and smiled sadly as she continued, “He was so shocked when I personally came to his home and threw around the Malfoy name to get his parents to let him move out. I believe I changed his whole world when I insisted he moved into the manor with me. He cried and kept thanking me.” 

“What happened then?” Draco asked eagerly, wanting every detail of his missed life. 

The witch’s face brightened at her son’s tone, maybe he was coming around from his string of bad choices. 

“When he kept insisting that he would find a way to pay me back, I told [Name] that simply being able to be apart of my grandson’s life is enough payment for a lifetime,” Narcissa couldn’t help the happy tears that welled up in her eyes, “And when the little boy was born, gosh he looked just like you. All pink and dewy-eyed, he was also born bald like you were,” She teased with a grin. 

“Did you have any pictures?” He asked quietly, his heart aching at all that he threw away all those years ago. He was a fool. 

“I do,” She said standing, Draco not needing another word from the witch to stand and follow his mother out. 

Draco’s eyes widened when he walked into a room in the family wing that looked like a little boy’s room. 

The walls were a baby blue, stuffed animals were placed precisely on the bed, pictures of a younger Jude with you and Narcissa were up on the walls. There was a book shelf that was mainly filled with children’s books and a few baby toys. Narcissa pulled a scrapbook from the very top shelf and sat on the bed. 

Draco sat next to her, watching intently as she opened the book. 

“[Name] and Jude stayed here until he got the teaching job at Hogwarts, and in the summers they stay here,” She said offhandedly. 

The wizard stopped his mother from turning the page as he stared intently at what looked to be the first picture of you and Jude. You were sweaty and obviously tired, but were smiling so brightly as you held the pink newborn who was naked and held against your chest. 

A serge of emotion came over him at the one picture. He should have been there. 

They looked through the memory book silently, Narcissa only commenting on the context of a few photos. 

“He’s so beautiful,” Was all Draco could say as he traced the outline of a picture of you and Jude. You both were asleep on Jude’s bed, falling asleep during a bedtime story by the looks of it. 

“He is, and so much like you, sadly,” Narcissa commented with a soft laugh at Draco’s glare. 

“...What can I do to win them back?” Draco asked, finally breaking and leaning heavily against his mother. 

Narcissa wrapped her arms around him, “You can start by admitting to him all of your wrongs. You really hurt him, Draco. He’s raised your son alone for eight years. If you really try, it will be a long journey, but with his heart, he would be willing to give you a chance.” 

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” 

\- - 

As the end of term drew closer, Draco saw less and less of you. Due to your classes, and he found out you held a NEWT and OWL practice on Thursday nights for the older kids. 

But whenever he did see you, he was completely respectful and made sure to keep himself open. One of his downfalls was closing you off, and he wasn’t going to make the same mistakes twice. 

He let himself openly smile and brighten when he would run into you in the hallways or at dinner. It did give him joy when you would give him an uncertain smile in return or flush in surprise. 

He had only seen Jude less than a handful of times, and he was worried about that. But he was told by his mother that attended a wizarding primary school during the majority of the day, and because of exams, she would pick him up from school and watched him until you were finished for the day. 

During the last week of school in June, just after his birthday, Draco found himself approached by you. 

“Draco,” You said as a greeting, “Could we talk for a moment? Take a walk with me?” 

“Of course,” He agreed readily. 

You were quiet until the two of you exited the castle. “I just wanted to speak to you alone before we find ourselves living under the same roof,” You started “Um, I didn’t want things to be bad between us this summer because of Jude. I’m fine with you being introduced into his life as his father, but I don’t want whatever animosity between us to affect him. I am willing to put that behind us for Jude.” 

Draco nodded, “Thank you, for giving me a chance to be a father to him. I know that my absence might have had an affect on him, but I want to fix everything. I want him in my life so badly. I want,” Draco trailed off uncharacteristically, “I want to make up everything to you as well, [Name].” 

“What?” You blurted. 

Draco sighed and stopped walking a few paces behind you, “I never realized before what I put you through when I left. I never realized what I was throwing away when I signed that contract. When I arrived in Egypt that day, I almost came back, I should have come back. But that was my stupid decision I have to live with now. I will put the past behind us, but I will never stop trying to make up for the hurt and pain you have had to deal with because of me. 

“I want a life with Jude, and if you give me the chance, I’d like to try to have a life with you as well. I would completely understand if you say no, but I thought I would ask and try. But I never once stopped think about you [Name], and all the ‘what-ifs’ that accompanied those thoughts.” 

“Draco-” You whispered. 

“I am willing to do anything to win your heart [Name], just if we could try, that’s all I ask of you.” 

You felt a part of your resolve crumble at the sincerity in his words. 

“Draco,” You repeated, “I don’t know... After everything, I don’t know if I can open my heart again,” You said brokenly. 

“One last chance, that’s all I ask,” Draco repeated, grabbing your hands and gently holding them, as if to convey all his feelings through the simple touch, “I promise you won’t regret it, and I already have my mother’s threat hanging above my head if I hurt you.” 

You couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled to the surface of Narcissa threatening Draco.

You searched the blond’s face for any deception, but came up with nothing. Could you open up again? 

With a deep breath, you offered Draco a small shy smile, “One chance. That’s all you get, for Jude.” 

The smile that lit up Draco’s face was so warm and beautiful, you smiled bigger too. 

He swooped in and wrapped you up in a tight hug, “Thank you, thank you so much [Name].” 

You rolled your eyes and returned the hug and ignored the way your heart soared at the thought of having someone like Draco back in your life. 

It was a start, opening up was all it took. 

\- - 

Everyone was surprised how unphased Jude seemed to be with Draco integrated into his life as his long-lost father. 

In the beginning, he 8-year-old gave his version of an interrogation by dumping question after question on Draco for leaving and making his dad sad, much to your horror. 

But Draco seemed to pass Jude’s test by agreeing to love his dad more than anything, and that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

It took only a month and a half for Jude to start calling Draco ‘Papa’ or ‘Dad’. He was unsure if he was allowed to call Draco that because he was gone for so long. Draco cried that night at the wave of guilt that came with Jude’s soft explanation. 

It took another month for you to agree to let Draco to take you on a date, but only because he would soon have to start preparing for the new school year. Jude was beyond excited for the date. (He also insisted on approving of both of your outfits). 

The love that started blossoming between you and Draco was completely different from the first time it happened. 

It was slow and sweet. It crept on you and grew vibrantly once fed. 

Draco treated you like glass, but in a good way. As if he cherished you more than anything in the world, which he did. He treated you like a queen, or rather king, because it’s what you deserved. 

When school started back up in September, the two of you came to the conclusion that you were practically dating as you both agreed on going on dates twice a month. 

Draco didn’t move in with you and Jude at Hogwarts, it wasn’t that serious between the two of you yet, but Draco did watch Jude a lot for you during day after Jude’s school day and sometimes on the weekends if needed.

It was nice. Having a romantic interest really filled the hole in your heart that you never realized was there. 

It did help that Jude fell fast and quickly in love with his other father. 

\- - 

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you,” You whispered against his lips just as the ballroom erupted with cheers. 

New Year’s was the day. 

Draco just stared at you with an awestruck look as everyone around you started sharing kisses and ‘Happy New Year’s’ with the other guests. 

“Really?” He breathed, holding you tightly against him. 

Your face broke out with a smile, one full of love and adoration, “I love you.” 

Draco kissed you then. Long and deep and made you sigh contently when he pulled away. It wasn’t the first kiss the two of you have shared since you started dating again, but it was completely different than all those other kisses. 

This one was full of everything that you both couldn’t convey with words. 

“I love you too,” Draco said as you two separated, “So much. I love you so much.” 

You chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, “Kiss me again?” 

Draco didn’t have to be told twice. 

You bother were so lost and so invested in the other, neither of you noticed the Malfoy Matriarch walk off with a camera full of pictures. She was sure you would thank her for them one day. 

Draco may have left all those years ago, but he came back. And you found each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes :)


End file.
